SPR and Alcohol, Bad Mix!
by British-Hedgehog09
Summary: So, a friend and I had a brilliant idea, and we were like, 'what if there existed a story where the SPR staff each got intoxicated' that story now exists. So here, have a clusterfuck of random. Crack!fic, originally one-shot Pairings include Mai/Naru, Ayako/Bou-san, Madoka/Lin, Masako/Yasu.
1. In Which Someone Spikes Naru's Tea

It all started, when one of the dumbasses, spiked his drink. Mai had been making his tea when Ayako and Bou-san burst into the kitchen.

"We've got it, Jou-chan, you can just get back to work if you want," Bou-san said, taking the tea cup from her as Ayako steered her towards her desk, giving her no time to protest.

"Uhm…okay?" if only she knew what the Idiot Brigade had been up to.

One hour and eight more cups of 'special' tea courtesy of Bou-san and Ayako, Naru opened the door of his office, looked around, and promptly dropped on to his hands and knees, crawling 'discreetly' over to Mai's desk.

"Mai," he whispered, tugging on her skirt. Thank God she decided to wear leggings that day. "Mai." He whispered again. Mai looked down.

"What the…Naru? You okay there?" he shot up, clapping his hands together.

"Never better!" he looked around "But…where's my TARDIS?"

"TARDIS? What are you talking about?" Mai turned to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"My TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. I've misplaced it, Rose." Naru said sincerely.

"Naru, you are not the Doctor, and my name is not Rose." Mai pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I could be!" Naru defended. Both were oblivious to the snickering Ayako and Bou-san at the back of the room.

"Naru…what has gotten into you?" Mai asked curiously.

"Hehe…that sounded dirty." Mai's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! What!? You've been spending too much time with Yasu."

"Noooo, I have not, I spend too much time…wha?" he seemed to lose his train of thought. Something that never happened to Naru. Sober at least. Wait.

"Naru…who gave you alcohol?" he pawed at her shoulder.

"It...It was this guy…named Oliver, Mai-chan, he did it!" at this time, Madoka and Lin came out of Lin's office, and Yasu was walking in.

"Oliver who?" Mai pinched the bridge of her nose once more.

"…Twist!" and he giggled uncharacteristically. It was really kind of creepy.

"No really. Who made you drink the alcohol?"

"It…it was Gene, Mai-chan! I'm telling you! Gene made me do it!" Naru said, dropping to his knees and attaching himself around Mai's waist.

"Naru…Gene's dead." Mai reminded him.

"Whaaaat!?" Naru exclaimed, looking up at Mai with big eyes.

"I…I'm sorry." She said, patting his head.

"Okay." Naru then proceeded to walk triumphantly around the room. On his knees.

"No…wait, it was Honey-sempai! It was Mori! No, Mai-chan, seriously, it was Tamaki!" Mai groaned, getting up from her chair. And walking over to Naru. He pawed at her arm once again.

"Mai-chan." He whispered "Mai-chan!"

"What."

"…hi," cue another uncharacteristic giggle. Mai groaned. Again.

"Which one of you spiked his tea?" Mai cast an accusatory glance at Bou-san and Ayako, who each pointed to each other. Both had their phones out and were taping the event. Obviously, they came up with this together. Damn them. She lifted Naru up off his knees via his arm and had him use her as support.

"I'm taking him home," she announced. Naru then proceeded to hold up a fist for Yasu to bump, who gladly obliged as he laughed hysterically.

"Have fun you two," he said suggestively, leaning on an equally hysterical Madoka.

"Get bent!" Mai yelled at him, flipping him off. He just howled with laughter again.

And it seemed like hours before they arrived at their destination.

"Mai-chan! I…I…I like cats." Mai sighed.

"Very good Naru."

"Hey…hey guess what."

"What."

"I like cats!"

"I know."

"Mai-chan…talk dirty to meh!" and he proceeded to hum the tune to 'Talk Dirty To Me'. Mai wanted to kill something.

"Okay Naru, bedtime. And no, I'm not going with you."

"But…why not?"

"Just…no."

"Okay." He sounded disappointed. It had to be the alcohol. Mai dragged him towards his bedroom and put him down, taking off his shoes. She went to put the covers over him and he proceeded to try and play with her hair. She just slapped his hand away. As she was trying to turn him over so he wouldn't choke if he threw up, he sat up with a hand held toward her, staring intently at the wall in front of him.

"I," he started "AM NARU THE NARCISSIST." He pointed dramatically at nothing and Mai pushed him down by his shoulder.

"Yes, you are. Now, go to sleep."

"I'm not tired, though Mai-chan!"

"Too bad."

"Tell me a story!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But Maaaai-chaaaaan!"

"Ugh. Fine. Once upon a time there was a cat-."

"KITTY."

"Let me tell the story. Once upon a time there was a cat named Oliver Davis. This cat was very adventurous. One day, Oliver wandered to Japan, where he met all sorts of friends. And he lived happily ever after with all of his Japanese friends. The end."

"I like that story!"

"Very good. Now go to sleep."

"Okay, Mai-chan." And before anyone could say anything else, Naru the Drunk-Off-His-Ass Narcissist was asleep.

Naru would give anything for the sunlight to go away. Wait. Since when were his curtains drawn?

"Rise and shine, Narcissist." A clipped tone said. Naru blinked his eyes open and looked over to where it came from, braving the hatred of the sunlight.

"Mai…what-?"

"Do you remember anything from last night? At all?"

Naru tried to go back in his memory but the pounding in his head wouldn't let him.

"No…should I?" Mai sighed.

"Never mind. Nobody's going to work today. I told Lin you'd need the day off." Why did she sound so angry?

"What happened?"

"If you do not remember now, then you never will." Just then, Naru's phone beeped with a new message. From Takigawa. It was a video. Naru opened it, and Mai walked over, curious. And they both watched in horror as the events from the night before unfolded in front of their eyes.

"I am going to kill them." Mai said. "I am seriously, going to kill them."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Oh it would be my pleasure, Naru the Narcissist,"


	2. Happy Birthday Taniyama!

Disclaimer: Don't own!

* * *

Letting Yasuhara take Mai out for her 20th, Naru decided, was a terrible idea. Apparently, the bubbly young woman had a low tolerance for alcohol. And Yasuhara decided it would be brilliant to drop Mai back off at the office. Mai, a giggling mess, had promptly walked right up to Naru and flung her arms around his shoulders. Lin had retreated to his office and locked himself in as Yasu winked at Naru and left Mai in his care.

_I am going to kill him. _Naru thought_. I am seriously going to kill him. Also, I still haven't completely forgiven Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san for that 'Spiked Tea' fiasco a few weeks ago._

"Hey, hey Naru," Mai said, poking his cheek. Naru sighed, prying the girl's arms from around his neck.

"What."

"Guess what…"

"What."

"HI!" She shouted, and giggled at his grimace. "You make funny faces, Naru." She said, wrinkling her nose cutely.

_Wait, what? Did I just call her cute? Not that she isn't, but...Oliver, get a hold of yourself!_

Mai suddenly ran over to her desk, spinning around in circles in her chair. Then suddenly she stopped, looking dazedly at the wall.

"I'm dizzy," she announced forlornly, before grinning and spinning around some more. Naru strode over quickly and grabbed the back of the chair, stopping it. "You're no fun." Mai pouted. Naru sighed again.

"I'd rather you not get hurt, Mai," he stated simply. Mai shrugged and lolled her head back and forth on her shoulders. Suddenly she grinned.

"Hey Naru…" she whispered.

"What."

"I…I like kitties too! Just like you do, Naru-chan!"

"When did I ever say that?"

"A few weeks ago, remember? Silly goose," Naru raised an eyebrow.

"How much alcohol did Yasuhara give you?"

"I dunno…a lot?" Naru groaned.

"Alright, up you get. I'm taking you home." Mai gasped.

"Naru! I am a lady! Don't suggest such crude things!"

"Not like that. Just, come on, before you throw up or something." He grabbed her arm and pulled her off her chair with more force than necessary.

"Ow!" Mai complained. Naru didn't pay attention. He just walked her out of the building and out into the street, Mai clinging to him and giggling the whole way there.

I hate the world. Naru thought irrationally. Usually the young genius was nothing but rational, but when you're half walking, half dragging your drunken assistant to her apartment, it's okay to be _anything_ but rational.

When they finally reached the recently turned adult's apartment, Mai had her arms draped around his neck again. Naru dragged her to her bedroom, plopping her down on her bed and only bothering to take her shoes off before turning her over on her stomach (as you should with any intoxicated person) and pulling the blankets over her.

"Go to sleep." Naru droned. Mai looked over at him.

"I'm not tired though." Her yawn gave her away.

"Yes you are. Go to sleep."

"Sing me a lullaby~!"

"No."

"Please!?"

"No."

"Please!?"

"I don't sing."

"But Naru~!"

"I don't even know any lullabies."

"That's a lie."

"No it's not."

"Uh-huh, Gene told me that your mother used to sing them all the time."

"Gene's a dirty rotten liar." What was that random pang in his chest when she mentioned speaking with Gene? Hm, weird.

"No, you are…hehe; he called you idiot scientist…though to me, that seems rather ironic…if you're a scientist, how can you be an idiot? Aren't scientists supposed to be smart?"

"Don't overcomplicate things Mai." Mai shrugged, and yawned again. Things were silent for a while, and just when Naru thought Mai had drifted off to sleep, she spoke up again in a soft voice.

"It wasn't very nice to say that I didn't love you Naru, and that I loved Gene instead. It was kind of unfair. Telling people that they don't know their own feelings isn't polite, Dr. Davis. Poor Madoka would be ashamed." Even if she was inebriated, her words struck a chord. Uncharacteristically shocked, Naru looked down at Mai, only to find that she was, in fact, sleeping finally.

"…we'll talk in the morning Mai." Naru said softly, pulling the blankets up a little more before going to her living room and settling down on the couch.

* * *

Mai groaned, turning over onto her back. Letting Yasu take her out for her 20th was a bad idea indeed. Looking over, she saw a glass of water and two pills on her bedside table.

God bless whoever that was. She thought, before downing both pills with a swig of water. Deciding to brave it, Mai got up only to see that she was still wearing her dress from the night before, but not the shoes. Someone had obviously taken care of her, because the only thing she had remembered from the night before was being totally shit-faced.

Grimacing, Mai stood up and trekked towards her kitchen, deciding tea would be best at the moment. When she got to the kitchen however, she jumped back at least two feet. Because, there, at the table, sat Naru the Narcissist.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Naru drawled. Mai scowled.

"Get bent."

"No thank you."

"Narcissist."

"No, really?"

"Hey, be nice to me, I'm hung over."

"I don't recall you being very nice to me when I was hung over a couple weeks ago."

"…that was different."

"How so?"

"…It just was." Naru smirked.

"Have a seat." He nodded his head towards the empty seat across from him, and Mai was surprised to see a steaming mug of tea there.

"Uhm…thanks. For the tea, I mean…and, obviously, taking care of me last night…how annoying was I, exactly?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

"Yeah, probably not…anyway…did you want to take advantage of my physical wellbeing and interrogate me, or what?" Naru smirked at her words.

"Something akin to that. I wanted to ask you about something you said last night." Mai groaned.

"Oh God…"

"It's not that bad. You said, and I quote: 'It wasn't very nice to say that I didn't love you Naru, and that I loved Gene instead. It was kind of unfair. Telling people that they don't know their own feelings isn't polite, Dr. Davis. Poor Madoka would be ashamed.'" Mai raised an eyebrow.

"I seriously said that?"

"You seriously said that. I know you were fairly intoxicated so you probably didn't mean it, but-"

"Hn. You really are an idiot scientist aren't you? It was, in fact true what I said. I don't have romantic feelings for your brother, sorry not sorry. It wasn't fair of you to try and tell me who I had feelings for. No girl wants to hear that, it's the ultimate rejection. And seriously, out of all the times I've been in danger, was it Gene who came and rescued me? No, it was you. You are rude, narcissistic, condescending, and emotionally constipated. But I love you and only you. You don't have to reciprocate, but I do ask that you accept my feelings. You don't even have to acknowledge my feelings toward you; just accept them and move on."

During her speech, she never broke eye contact. Her voice remained steady, and she didn't cry, but Naru could see the emotion churning in those honey-brown orbs. For once, he was dumbstruck and didn't know what to say. He drew a shaky breath before saying,

"I apologize sincerely. I didn't realize-." Mai held a hand up, interrupting him.

"Of course you didn't realize, you're emotionally stunted." She smiled. "But…apology accepted." Naru hesitated, before leaning forward and saying,

"You say 'emotionally stunted' and that I don't have to reciprocate your feelings…but let me ask you, do you think people can change?"

"I do, yeah. It's easier to change for the worse than to change for the better, but the rewards are so much more satisfying when you work hard for the better." Mai replied, leaning forward as well.

"And do you suppose that someone 'emotionally stunted' could have already reciprocated feelings toward one of his devastatingly beautiful friends and could work for a chance? I think so at least." Naru crossed his arms, biting the inside of his cheek. Mai didn't answer right away, and the seconds ticked by slowly before she answered simply,

"I would kiss you right now, but my breath probably smells terrible."

"I don't care…as disgusting as that sounds." And he leaned forward a little more, before capturing Mai's lips with his own. After a few seconds, she broke away.

"To answer your question, yes, I think that one emotionally stunted man could work for a chance." And with that, Naru smiled, actually, properly smiled (imagine that!) and reclaimed Mai's lips with his own.

* * *

I like that chapter -w- that chapter makes me happy.


	3. Sweet Revenge pt 1

Okay, so, I've gotten stuff like

"This doesn't make any sense in several places you should consider fixing it."

But that's the point

This story is literally just a clusterfuck of random. Seriously, it's not supposed to make sense, that's the point of it.

It's just good old t-rated fun, because, why not screw these characters up as much as I can?

Disclaimer: even though I'm screwin' 'em up, I don't own these characters, sadly.

* * *

After Mai and Naru started dating (which Yasu _immediately_ took credit for), they started spending...a bit of time in his office. Ayako Matsuzaki and Houshou Takigawa, should've been afraid. Very afraid. However, they were quite oblivious to the schemes of the young couple.

* * *

"Okay, so, spiking your tea was _their_ idea, so, we'll show them how it feels." Mai stated with a small smirk. Naru gave her his own.

"Sounds like a good idea...but you _have _to be able to keep a straight face, you'd ruin it otherwise." He told, raising an eyebrow, hiding his amusement.

Mai, having grown used to it by now, refused the bait.

"Whatever Narcissist." She said, "I'll be careful." And she left, leaving Naru in his office alone. And he _certainly_ didn't pout [as long as that helps you sleep at night, my friend].

But it was too easy. The idiots would walk in any minute now and Mai would serve them tea as always.

Pulling out a small compact mirror, Mai practiced her straight face at her desk. She could do this, she could!

"Um, Jou-Chan, what are you doing...?" Mai flinched and looked up to see an amused Bou-San looking down at her with an eyebrow raised.

_Damn, I didn't hear him come in..._

"Something." She replied, thanking whoever was listening that her practice made perfect. At least in this scenario. "Where's Ayako?"

"How should I know where that Old Hag is?" Bou-San answered testily. Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you calling 'Old Hag' you oaf!?" Came the enraged screech from behind them. Mai smothered a smirk behind her hand. Thankfully, Bou-San and Ayako where already too deep in the throws of their argument to notice.

Taking her chance, Mai got up and whipped up the 'Special Tea' that Ayako and Bou-San had so generously given her the idea for.

* * *

It didn't take very long at all. Not. At. All.

"Wow. What lightweights..." Mai muttered as Bou-San twirled himself around the room, laughing hysterically. Mai, just for good measure, was taping the event.

"You're one to talk." Naru commented from beside her. Mai childishly stuck her tongue out at him, at which he smirked.

"Whoa man..." Bou-San slurred, finally stopping his twirling. He looked about ready to hurl. "I'm so dizzy..." Ayako giggled from where she was laying on the floor.

"You're silly." She said. Mai bit her lip to keep from laughing. Ayako jumped up and put her hands on Bou-San's shoulders.

"Stop twirling." She said.

"But...why...?" Bou-San pouted.

"Because." Ayako squinted at him intensely. "You're doing it wrong." And with that she grabbed his hands and started spinning around with him, singing a song rather loud and off-key. Bou-San smiled brightly and joined in, not sounding much better.

In his office, Lin resisted the urge to beat his head on the desk.

"Wait! Wait! Ayako!" Bou-San stopped suddenly.

"What~?" Ayako demanded.

"Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal, let's dO THE FORK IN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL."

They both proceeded to do The YES Dance. Mai had to hide her face in Naru's shoulder to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Wait, wAIT, HOUSHOU." Ayako all but screeched.

"WAHT."

"We gotta...we gotta solve the crime!"

'Crime?' Mai mouthed at Naru, who shrugged in reply.

"INDEED WATSON." Bou-San replied, louder than necessary.

"Wait. WHY AM I WATSON!?" Ayako demanded.

"Because...you are."

"Oh I bet you I'm not!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then prove it!"

"I will!" And with that, Ayako grabbed Bou-San's hand and was out the door.

* * *

She wasn't sure what happened, but all Ayako knew was that her head was pounding but she didn't want to get up cause she was warm and cozy. She could stay here all day, cuddled and wrapped up in the arms of...

WAIT, WHAT!?

Ayako's eyes shot open, and the first thing she caught sight of was the bare, admittedly toned, chest of a man. Biting her lip, she dared to look up, and shrieked when she did.

"TAKIGAWA!?"

She shot up, waking the sleeping man in the process.

"Wha...?" Bou-San slowly opened his eyes, which shot wide open when he saw the face of one Ayako Matsuzaki, who's face was about as red as her hair.

He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks when he saw the dress on his coworker...of lack thereof. He cleared his throat and looked away, grabbing the nearest piece of clothing-his t-shirt-and handed it back to Ayako without looking back at her.

"Thanks..." She said softly, slipping the shirt on over herself.

"What happened last night...?" Bou-San asked. It seemed his hangover was starting to catch up with him.

"I literally have no clue." She said.

"...we got tricked didn't we?"

"Most likely."

"Mai and Naru?"

"Well, there's no doubt about that."

"Buddha help me." Bou-San muttered, holding his head in his hands.

"So..." Ayako studied her nails awkwardly. Bou-San looked back at her again.

"So..."

"Now what?"

"Hell if I know."

"You're such an idiot, Houshou." Ayako muttered. Bou-San smirked, leaning towards her slightly.

"Oh, so now it's Houshou? Whatever happened to 'Old Man'?" Ayako chuckled.

"Doesn't seem very fitting to this situation."

"No...it's not is it?"

"...ugh! Just kiss me you idiot!"

"Don't mind if I do~"

The two were content to just lay there all day, exchanging lazy kisses and just kinda cuddling (cause who doesn't love that?)

However, at some point they where interrupted by Bou-San's phone going off.

It was a video. From Mai.

"Well played, Jou-chan, _well played_."

* * *

yeah. That was...that was that...the ending was slightly awkward but okay...and I don't like this chapter as much as the others...I didn't think Monk and Ayako would be that tough but damn!

But hey! I finished the chapter! Yay me!


	4. Sweet Revenge pt 2

OMG I'M ON A ROLL. YAS. Two chapters in, what? A day? Technically since the last chapter was posted at 1:00 am...heheh...anyway

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

In hindsight, Yasu should've seen it coming.

After all, he did get his best friend absolutely trashed.

And it wasn't that she had a low tolerance for alcohol...he may or may not have done the douchey thing and put extra shots in her drink when she was turned away...

But long story short, Yasu should've foreseen his own fate when Mai asked if he wanted to get a drink after work.

He'd accepted, of course, but didn't really find it weird that he never felt Naru's chilling glare on his back when they left. He just wanted a drink.

One drink turned into two. Two turned into three, and three turned into...well, you get the point. Mai hadn't even touched a drop of alcohol yet.

"You know, Mai." Yasu started, slurring his words slightly. "You technically have me to thank for you and Big Boss getting together." He almost tipped out of his chair, but saved himself just in time. Mai smirked.

"Do I now?"

"Well, yeah! If I hadn't gotten you completely _trashed_ and dropped you off with Naru, you two might not be together today!" Yasu elaborated. "You should be thanking me~" Mai rolled her eyes slightly.

"I'm not sure I want to thank you after that monster of a hangover."

"Awe~ oh well. But you know what this means?"

"Oh God. What?"

"You owe me~"

"What, you want me to set you up with someone?"

Apparently, Yasu's puppy eyes were rather adorable.

"Please~?" He all but whined. "I'm just...I'm so lonely..." Mai had to bite back a sharp laugh when she saw his eyes moisten.

"Don't tell me you're a weepy drunk?" She said. "Or a needy one for that matter."

His silence was all the answer she needed.

"Oh my God you are! Yasu you are such a girl!"

"Shut up! No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, but that's beside the point. So. Is there anyone particular you have in mind?"

"...maybe..."

"Ooh~ describe him or her~" Mai clapped excitedly and fidgeted in her seat, a huge smile adorning her face. Yasu glared.

"_She_ is very smart...and extremely pretty...and also kinda quiet...and did I say pretty?"

"Yes, twice now."

"Well, it's true. She's beautiful in fact." This was exciting.

"Do I know her~?"

"Yes."

"Well who is it!?"

"..." Yasu looked away awkwardly, fiddling with his glasses. He took them off, wiped the lenses clean, put them back on, and then took them back off and set them on the table.

"Masako Hara..." He murmured.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH OH MASA-!?" Before she could even get the words out, Yasu's hand was slapped over her mouth.

"Shhhhh!" Mai shoved his hand away and started laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny Mai!"

"Kind of is. God damn. So, you're honest, you're needy, you're weepy...all that needs to happen is for you to get up and start singing karaoke and this'll be the best ever."

"Hey...karaoke doesn't actually sound like a bad idea..." And before Mai could stop him (like she was going to anyway), Yasu was already up and stumbling towards the karaoke stage.

"Oh God, this is perfect." Mai muttered, taking her phone out.

Because who doesn't want a video of Osamu Yasuhara singing a "Steal My Girl" by One Direction?

_He did the thing. I can't believe he actually did the thing..._

Of course, Mai had to send the vid to her friends. And that's exactly what she did, with the caption

"HE DID THE THING. HE DID IT, HE DID THE THING."

She got replies in seconds.

**Ayako: OH MY GOD IM DEAD.**

**Bou-San: 1D? Really Yasu?**

**Naru: That's really not surprising.**

**Madoka: That. Is. FABULOUS.**

**Lin: Although that's amusing, please stop wasting my time.**

**John: oh dear...**

**Masako: What? Where are you guys? Is he okay?**

"Who ya talking to?" Yasu asked, plopping back in his seat.

"Everybody."

"Send them a video?"

"Yep."

"Right on."

**Masako: Mai, seriously. **

**Mai: Masako, he's fine, just...severely inebriated. We're at the bar a couple blocks down from the office, why?**

**Mai: Masako...?**

"Mai? What's up?"

"Hm? Oh. Not much. Why?"

"You got all quiet..."

"I did? Oh, well."

"Is everything alright here?" Came a soft voice from next to them. Mai and Yasu both flinched and looked to see none other than Masako, covering her mouth with her sleeve as always. Suddenly, an idea formed in Mai's head, and she held back a smirk.

"Hey, I just realised, I have to help Naru with something...could you make sure Yasu gets home safely for me Masako?" Mai asked, crossing her fingers underneath the table.

And no matter how much the medium put her sleeve in front of her face, nothing could hide the intense red on her cheeks.

"Oh, um...alright..." She agreed.

"Awesome! Thank you~" and with that, she left, leaving Masako alone with the drunken man in an awkward silence.

"So..." He started. Masako let out a small giggle, raising her kimono sleeve to, once again, hide her face.

"Perhaps I should call you a cab?"

* * *

"Y'know, you've very pretty."

"Thank you..."

"I'm serious. I've never seen anyone like you. I could like, kiss you or something right now, except I'm not sober so that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me..."

Amused, Masako simply made sure her friend would be alright before getting up to turn the light off.

"Either way, I'm flattered. Goodnight Osamu."

* * *

Yasu had an overwhelming feeling of unrest when he woke up...actually he had more of a feeling that he'd made an ass of himself in front of someone important.

Well, he did that every day, but still.

Sitting up, he let out a small grunt as he stretched. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of three things simultaneously. A cup of water, three little aspirins, and a note written in neat and careful script.

After he'd downed the pills and water in one go, he picked the note up and paled.

Osamu

Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, I'm just very busy. I've told Mai that you're okay, though you may have a bit of a headache. Feel better soon.

-Masako

"Well. Shit."

* * *

Ugh. Not my best, but I got Yasu over with. And yeah, Masako x Yasu is gonna be a pairing cAUSE THEYRE SO BLOODY CUTE I CANT. But anyway.

Do I get a cookie for updating so quickly?/shot


	5. Let Loose My Dear

Guys, your reviews are so nice! They make me smile ^u^

Seriously I was having an awful time and then I read your reviews and it totally made my day! Thank you so much!

aND THANK YOU FOR MY COOKIES -w-

Here's the next chapter for y'all :)

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own the beautiful masterpiece that is Ghost Hunt.

* * *

"I look awful."

"You look fine."

"I look like a whore."

"You look great."

"I look trashy."

"No, you don't."

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Cause it's Girls' Night and you agreed that we deserve it. Come on, Masako, loosen up!"

It was Saturday night and the SPR girls decided it was a good idea to go out. However, somehow, Ayako, Mai, and Madoka had convinced Masako to ditch her kimono for a night in favour of much different outfit.

So now they were out at the bar they frequented on these such nights, and Masako was in a simple, sleeveless, form fitting black dress that ended just above her knees, with a pair of black heels. Her bangs were pinned away from her face with bobby pins, and she was absolutely uncomfortable.

And irritated. She'd been irritated all week. Because suddenly, Yasu was all awkward and quiet around her. Which wasn't like him _at all_. She was used to the Yasuhara that was silly, slightly perverted [_that's_ an understatement, dear] and always kidding around. To be honest she preferred that over him being more reserved and quiet.

"Alright, Masako, we know you've had a rough week." Madoka said. "That's _why_ we brought you out tonight. Every girl reserves the right to get their sexy on and go have fun and forget her troubles, if only for a little while. Except for you two cause you have boyfriends. Traitors." Madoka narrowed her eyes at Mai and Ayako, who simply exchanged a glance with each other and shrugged.

"Her point is," Ayako intervened, holding her hands up, "Is that we just want you to loosen up. You never know. It could be fun." Masako still seemed slightly reluctant.

Mai said, "You know what? I'm gonna get us a round of shots, and then, we're gonna go crazy, cause we can." And then she left.

Sdwx sighed. She probably wasn't getting out of this anytime soon.

But, she supposed it would be a great way to get her mind off things. So, when Mai returned, she made a split-second decision cast all her cares away.

* * *

~One Hour Later~

* * *

"Boys are stupid." At the moment, Masako was sitting down, and only Ayako remained as Madoka and Mai had gone off to get more drinks, and she may or may not have been pouting.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Osamu! He's being stupid. Ever since I helped him home." Masako stressed.

"Ah." Ayako was trying her hardest not to be amused "I see."

"But oh well. We're gonna have fun tonight, right?" Ayako smirked

"That's why we brought you out." Masako smiled.

"Good." Suddenly, her eyes widened with an epiphany and she gasped "We should go dancing!"

"That sounds like a perfectly lovely idea!" Madoka said as her and Mai walked back. "We'll go after this round." Masako smiled brightly.

"Well. Here's to Masako. Nice job letting loose my dear." Ayako toasted.

"I'll drink to that." Mai admitted.

They threw back their shots and were on their way.

* * *

~At The Club~

* * *

"Damn. Who knew Masako could dance?" Mai commented. Currently, she was sitting at the bar with Madoka as the medium went crazy on the dance floor.

"Better yet, who knew Masako could dance like _that_?" Madoka replied. Mai laughed.

"Masako's white girl wasted." She said.

"Yeah, you think? But that's okay. Seems like she's enjoying herself...you don't think the media's gonna blow this up? Famous tv medium scantily clad, getting hammered, and dancing it up at a club...?"

"Oh...oh shit..."

"What's up girls?" Ayako asked, walking up to them.

"We probably screwed up big time...how many tabloids would eat this up do you think?" Mai replied, gesturing towards Masako. But any replies anyone had died in their throats at the sight they beheld.

Masako was most definitely flirting it up with a random guy. Masako, who was completely trashed. Suddenly, Mai got the best idea she'd had so far. Quickly, she snapped a picture and sent it to Yasu.

**Mai: You've got competition.**

**Yasu: What? Where are you guys? Is that Masako?**

**Mai: We're down a couple blocks away from the bar, and yes that's Masako. Problem?**

**Oh! Now he's dancing with her. How cute!**

"You are an evil, evil girl Mai." Madoka said with a smirk as she read the conversation over the girl's shoulder.

"Thank you." Was the cheeky reply.

"Um, guys?" Ayako tapped both of their shoulders "I think maybe we should help Masako out with that guy over there." She pointed over at the dance floor, where Masako was trying to keep the guy she'd previously been flirting with away from her. It wasn't really that surprising, some guys could get real sleazy real fast.

"Oh hell no." Madoka muttered, making her way over there briskly. Mai and Ayako followed close behind.

"Oi! You leave her alone!" Madoka shouted, trying to pull the man away.

"Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why." Said a voice. The unnamed man turned around, only to be met with a fist in his face. Said fist belonged to none other than Osamu Yasuhara. Masako quickly hid behind him as her harasser stumbled and held a hand up to his now bleeding nose.

"What? Are you a jealous ex or something?" The man asked.

"Close, but no. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave her be."

The man huffed waved them off irritably.

"Whatever. It's not worth my time." And he stalked off. Immediately, Yasu turned to check on Masako, only to find slim arms wrapped around him.

"Thank you, Osamu!" Masako squealed. "You're so brave and strong, like a knight in shining armour!"

"Um...thank you...?" He pat her head lightly. Masako cooed and snuggled closer into him. "Maybe I should get you home...Masako?"

The young woman was asleep. She fell asleep standing up. Hugging Yasu.

"Alright, dear." without much effort, Yasu picked Masako up bridal style and turned to Mai. "If you need us, you know where we are." Mai smirked.

"Indeed I do."

* * *

Masako groaned and rolled over. She'd not felt so sick since...ever. It must've been a pretty good night if she was this hungover.

When she opened her eyes, she assumed she'd see her bedroom, that one of the girls would've taken her home.

But no. She wasn't in her room. She was in a rather plain bedroom, with just a bed, a desk, and a bookcase full of books.

_What happened last night...?_

Masako decided to investigate for herself. And she was grateful to note that she still had her dress on from the night before when she rolled herself out of bed.

And she wasn't even two steps into the living area when she heard a familiar cheerful voice;

"Oh, good morning! Sorry I didn't take you back to your own place last night, I didn't know where you lived." Yasu smiled brightly at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" Masako replied. "Like shit." Yasu chuckled.

"That's to be expected I suppose." He said. "Come on, I'll make you a coffee." And with that, he got up, took Masako by the hand and lead her towards his kitchen.

"So...what exactly happened last night?" Masako asked, fixing her eyes on the mini television on the counter as Yasu busied himself with the coffee maker.

"You should ask the girls that. I didn't come in till later."

"...what happened when you came in...?"

"Well..."

Suddenly, a photo popped up on the television screen that had Yasu cringing and Masako to go white with shock.

It was a picture of Yasu punching a man in the face as Mai, Ayako, Madoka, and herself stood off to the side with large eyes.

_"Last night, TV medium Masako Hara was out with a few of her friends, when a man started to harass her! This photo is of a young man saving her from the man. _

_Could these two be an item?"_

Another photo popped up on screen. This one of Yasu carrying Masako bridal style back to his place.

_"It seems that these two seem rather friendl-!" _

Before the reporter could get another word out, Yasu switched off the tv and brought two steaming mugs of coffee over to the table, setting one in front of the medium.

"You don't seem very bothered by that..." Masako commented.

"It's a tabloid, why should we care about what they think?" Yasu replied.

"Yes...indeed..." Masako murmured softly. She paused for a second before continuing. "Hey, Yasu?"

"Yes?"

"I couldn't help but notice lately that you've been...a bit...awkward, around me...I just wanted to make sure it wasn't something I..." The rest of her sentence evaporated into the air.

"No! No, it wasn't anything you did! I just...I dunno I kinda made an ass of myself last week, and I guess I just kinda...got awkward...I'd assumed you'd think I was just a douchebag." Masako giggled.

"Well, we've certainly come full circle." She commented. Yasu chuckled.

"It seems so." He said. "...by the way..." He smirked. "Am I really your 'Knight In Shining Armour'?" Masako closed her eyes.

"Did I really say that?"

"You really said that."

"Fair enough...do you really think I'm beautiful?" To Masako's surprise, Yasu smiled warmly at her.

"More than anything." He admitted. Nothing could stop her face from turning the bright red hue that it did.

"I-I'm...very flattered..." She murmured. And, they lapsed into an awkward silence.

Masako was getting sick of it. Alright, sure it was nice to be reserved, but when it was just her and Yasu, what was the point? Why not be bold?

Suddenly, Yasu spoke

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, rather bluntly. Masako smiled

"I certainly would not be opposed."

And kiss they did. It was the first of many.

* * *

YAAAAAY. -w- 3 chapters in 2 days ^.^

*takes a bite of a cookie" so my next two chapters are my last. I don't really want to make a chapter for John...I can't do that to the poor priest .n.

Anyway, Auf Wiedersehn! :)


	6. Childish Antics

So many people have asked if I can get Lin drunk.

And I only have one thing to say to that.

Ask, and you shall receive.

But before we begin, I just want to thank you all so much for your kind words and birthday wishes. I was so upset and angry, and you all made my night so much, you don't even know. I can't tell me how much your words meant to me. And I'm alright, I was just angry. I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH! COOKIES ALL AROUND!

Disclaimer: not mine. This entire fic would've been cannon by now.

Oh! and things are gonna be outta whack for a bit! You've probably already seen this chapter as chapter five, well, that's cause I had to fix a bunch /)_(\

* * *

"Mai." Ayako harshly whispered from across the room. "Mai!"

"What!?" Mai all but shouted back.

"Shh! Just come over here!"

Huffing, Mai got up from her desk and strode over.

"What is it?" She demanded

"Well, remember when we spiked Naru's tea a few weeks ago?" Bou-San questioned.

"How could I not?" Mai deadpanned.

"Well...what if we did it to Lin?" Ayako suggested.

"That's...not a bad idea actually...now I'm curious..." Mai admitted.

"Of course you are." Said a voice. A pair of hands were placed on Mai's shoulders and Naru said, "It really is quite a sight to see. Ask Madoka." Mai, still trying to get over her mini heart attack, glared back at her boyfriend.

"You're a damn cat." She said. "Freakin' moving around noiselessly. You're gonna kill someone someday." Naru simply smirked.

"Don't have a heart attack my dear." He said. "But if you do to Lin what you did to me a few weeks ago, be prepared. He's...interesting to say the least."

"Wait, you've witnessed Lin in that state?" Bou-San queried.

"Once or twice." Naru replied.

"I bet it's nothing like you when you've had too much." Mai smirked. Naru glared at her, and Mai simply giggle and kissed his cheek. "Love you~" before anything else could be said, Mai skipped off to put their plan in motion.

* * *

It took way longer than expected. Lin could hold his liquor, that was for sure. But the results were oh-so satisfying. That was, when he walked out his office, and promptly leapt behind one of the couches. Mai looked over at the sudden sound and smirked when she saw Lin crouching behind the couch as if waiting for something. Meeting her eyes, Lin held a finger up to his lips in a 'shh'ing gesture. At which Mai held up a thumbs up, trying to hold back laughter. Suddenly, Lin shot up and quickly pit his hands on the shoulders of an unsuspecting Ayako, yelling loudly. The self styled miko must've jumped 3 feet in the air as she shrieked. Bou-San almost spit out his tea. Lin laughed so hard he almost fell. Mai laughed so hard she _did_ fall. Right out of her chair. Ayako would've been mad...but...when Lin ran to Naru's office, knocked on the door, then tuck 'n' rolled behind the other couch, she found she couldn't be.

And when Naru opened his door to ask who knocked, everyone had to try their hardest not to laugh. Naru sighed.

"Lin." He said. The older man peeked just his head above the couch, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Leave my office alone, okay?" His tone turned soft, as if speaking to a child. Lin nodded once.

"Okay." He said, and stood up. He then proceeded to walk over to Mai's desk, steal the bowl of paperclips, and sit down on the floor with his legs crossed. Mai furrowed her brow and looked up at Naru, who simply raised his eyebrow and the Onmyouji on the floor. Said man was hooking the paperclips together in a chain. When he seemed satisfied, he hooked the chain together and made a necklace. Handing it up to Mai, he absolutely beamed at her as she took it.

"Oh, thank you Lin-san." She said, smiling at him. Lin smiled widely back and set back to work with his paperclips.

"You know you're gonna need a whole new stash of paperclips when he's done, right?" Naru commented. Mai shrugged.

"It's amusing." She said. Lin finished another necklace and handed it to Naru.

"Thank you, Lin." He said. Lin beamed up at him and started another one. "It won't be amusing for long you know. He'll soon be like you were when Kenji possessed you, I can promise you that."

"Awe~" Mai cooed. "That's kind of adorable."

"You may think so now." Naru said as Lin was handing Ayako and Bou-San paperclip necklaces. "Just wait till you have to babysit him." Mai made an indignant noise at the back of their throat.

"Why me!?" She demanded.

"You spiked the tea."

"It was their idea!"

"You went along with it."

"Come on, Naru!"

"There's no need to shout." Lin was watching them like go back and forth, and started laughing at Mai's glare.

Madoka and Yasu, who were just so happening to walk up at that time, heard the laughter, exchanged a glance and hastened up to the office as Lin hastily put together another paperclip necklace.

"What's going on here?" Madoka asked as they stepped inside. Yasu looked down and smirked, then tapped Madoka on the shoulder and pointed down at the figure on the floor.

"I think I know." He said. Madoka glared at Ayako and Bou-San as Mai retreated into Naru's office.

"Did you really?" Madoka deadpanned.

"Hey, it was Ayako's idea!" Bou-San defended himself. "And Mai was in on it- hey! Where is Mai!?"

"Hmph. Traitor." Ayako humphed. Madoka raised an eyebrow.

"Either way. This was totally uncalled- eek!" Suddenly, the normally bubbly woman jumped as she felt someone poke her sides. She glared back at Lin, who pointed at Yasu as if to say 'not me'.

"Wow, way to throw me under the bus there, Lin-San." Yasu joked. Lin gasped lightly and looked up at him with a surprised, remorseful face.

"I'm sorry!" He said sincerely. Yasu raised an eyebrow.

"It's...okay..." Lin smiled at him and stood up.

"Good!" And then he seemed to notice Madoka for the first time, and gasped loudly. "Madoka's here!" He shouted in delight, then dropped to his knees and attached himself around Madoka's waist.

"I missed you~" he said with a smile. Madoka looked ready to die.

"You too, sweetie." She deadpanned. Everyone looked up at them in surprise.

What Madoka wanted to say was,

"Don't listen to him, he's drunk" but Lin beat her to the punch by adding,

"You know...I don't care about what my family thinks of you. Their all just big meanie-heads. I love you for you. That's final." He remained attached to her waist.

"So...how long were you gonna keep that detail on the DL?" Ayako questioned casually.

"Really? I thought it was obvious...I had my suspicions back when Masako and I got together..." Yasu commented. Nobody noticed Lin slipping away. Madoka scowled.

"Well it wasn't really any of your business, now, was it?"

"Damn, Madoka, you're testy today." Ayako pointed out.

"Well, I wasn't, until I came in to find this-" she gestured down at her waist but there was nobody there. "-hey, where'd he go?" She looked around the room and it didn't take her long to find Lin seated behind to a potted plant in the office.

"Koujou?" She questioned.

"I am a plant." He stated. "You can't see me. I am a plant." Yasu smothered a laugh in his hand.

"Oh! Suddenly, he shot up and ran over to his spot in front of Mai's desk, picked up one of the paperclip chains, and held it up ceremonially to Madoka.

"For you, my lady." He announced. Ayako and Bou-San where doubled over trying not to laugh. Especially when Lin straightened up and put the paperclip chain on Madoka's head like a tiara. Madoka smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you." She said. Lin beamed at her and sat down in the desk chair, spinning around in circles in it.

"Whee~"

Nobody could hold it in anymore. Ayako, Bou-San, and Yasu burst out laughing simultaneously. Because really, Lin, of all people, acting like a six year old? Who wouldn't find that funny?

Madoka sighed.

"Come on Koujo." She said. "Let's go home while you still have a shred of dignity left.

"But...I don't wanna go home." He gave her big pouty eyes. Madoka couldn't help but smile.

"You can come back tomorrow." She said. Lin brightened up immediately.

"Okay~!" And then, he got up, grabbed Madoka's hand, and ran out, leaving everyone to their laughter.

* * *

Lin knew what happened immediately when he woke up. He just _knew. _It was only a matter of time before theSPR shenanigans caught up with him.

Sighing, he chose to ignore his nausea and start making his way to the kitchen. Even before he got there, he could smell the unmistakeable smell of breakfast. Which could only mean one thing.

"Good morning, dearest." Madoka greeted him as he walked in. "How ya feelin?"

"Eah. Okay." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head in the space between her neck and shoulder. "I've been through worse."

"We're on the outs now...you let it slip that we were together."

"That really doesn't surprise me."

"You're a child when you're drunk."

"Yep."

"Their never gonna let you live it down."

"Nope."

"I love how you're okay with this." Madoka looked back at him, and he returned her gaze with a small smirk.

"It's 'cause you make everything sound okay." He said, giving her a small peck on the lips. Madoka scrunched up her nose.

"You're such a flirt when we're alone."

"I pride myself on that."

"Of course you do."

"It's why you love me." Madoka laughed.

"I love you for a lot of reasons." She said. Lin smiled genuinely at her.

"Stole the words right out of my mouth." And that certainly wasn't their first, or last, kiss.

* * *

Again, thank you all so much for the birthday wishes! I had a lovely day :) I even got my nose pierced, which I've wanted to do since forever so, that makes me happy. OH. I EVEN GOT A SPIDEY JACKET. YAS. SPIDER-MAN IS BAE.

*clears throat* anyway.

And again, I'm okay. I was just upset. Tbh I have breathtaking anger management problems...and I'm a little embarrassed about the last update...I'm probably gonna delete that...

But oh! One more thing!

Yasu: *off in the distance* she's whoring again!

Me: -.-' _anyway_, as I was saying, I've started a blog! It's called 'throughmyeyes' and you should totally check it out! kaitybarcomb dot blog dot com is the url, though I wish I used Rosie, cause that's how I sign off on everything...but also, a warning. That blog is purely my thoughts and opinions and nothing else, so if I start offending you, please know that I sincerely don't mean to.

Anyway. Auf Wiedersehen!

-Kaity


	7. Bachelors and Bachelorettes

Welp. This is when I start getting sentimental about a story, as this is my last chapter :( as I've said, I won't do a chapter for John, I can't do that to him, he's too...innocent I dunno. But yeah. Last but not least, here's Madoka

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

The girls where at it again. This time, they were out to celebrate, as Ayako had a shiny new ring on her left finger. Even though the woman had insisted on not having a bachelorette party. Mai and Madoka planned one anyway, and Masako had been the mastermind behind a few shenanigans as well. Her spending time with Yasu must've impacted her a little bit.

However, Madoka was the fiend behind the entire thing, and Ayako knew it. So, she decided to play a Yasuhara. That is, as soon as Madoka's back was turned, Ayako put a little extra spike in her drink.

"What are you doing?" Masako asked amusedly.

"Payback...not that I'm not having fun or anything. I definitely enjoy going out with you guys. However..." Ayako trailed off. Masako smiled, and seemed to forget for a second that she once again was not in her kimono, but a cream coloured 3/4 length sleeved dress, and a pair of black heels, and went to cover her mouth, but stopped halfway up. Flushing in slight embarrassment, she said,

"I understand. I'll even help you a little. I'm sure Mai would too." Ayako smirked.

"Remind me never to trust you guys, ever." She noted. Masako let out a slight giggle and went to find Mai.

* * *

With the combined powers of the three SPR girls, it didn't take long at all for Madoka to get completely trashed.

"I can't believe you're engaged~!" The woman slurred, throwing her arm around Ayako's shoulder. "Of course, we were all waiting for that. We all saw it coming! And we know you and Takigawa will be very happy together." Ayako smiled lightly and pushed Madoka's arm off her shoulder.

"Thank you." She said.

"Ooh! Ooh! All that's left is Mai and Noll and Masako and Yasu! Yay!" Madoka clapped delightedly. Suddenly, she gasped, and looked straight at Ayako. "What if you and Takigawa had kids! Awe~ they'd be so cute~!" Ayako paled slightly.

"Well there's definitely gonna be some time before that's a topic for discussion." She said.

"Oh! And Masako and Yasu! If they had a girl they could dress her up in kimonos like Masako!"

"That would be pretty cute..." Mai mused. Masako's face was as red as a tomato.

"Ooh! Ooh! And Mai and Noll's kids would be cute too! They'd look just like Noll and have Mai's personality."

"Or maybe visa versa." Mai commented. Madoka seemed to consider this for a moment and nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Well what about you and Lin? What would your kids be like?" Ayako questioned. Madoka gasped.

"I dunno!" Mai giggled lightly.

"I bet you if it were a boy, he'd part his hair just like Lin. And act just like him too." She said. Ayako laughed.

"That would be pretty adorable." She admitted. Madoka had this distant look in her eyes. Everyone exchanged glances as Masako reached forward and snapped in her face.

"Snap out of it."

"Wha? Oh. Sorry." Madoka sighed and slumped forward slightly. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice say

"You girls having fun?" Ayako looked gratefully over at her fiancé and got up to give him a peck on the lips.

"We are." She said lightly.

"I'm sensing a 'but'," Bou-San said, a hint of amusement.

"Bachelorette parties aren't exactly my thing."

"Definitely a first and last..." Mai admitted.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Bachelor parties are overrated too...that's not gonna stop me from throwing one for the other guys if they ever propose to their girls." Bou-San replied.

"Naru would probably kill you for that." Said yet another familiar voice. Masako smiled and got up to give Yasu a small hug.

"What, did all the guys come with you?" Mai asked.

"Yes, we did." Naru said from behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Christ almighty." Mai gasped, then glared back at Naru. "Can you stop that?" She demanded.

"Mm...no." He stopped her protest with a small kiss.

"I hate you sometimes." Mai huffed.

"No you don't."

"Where's Lin~?" Madoka asked, slightly disappointed.

"I'm right here." Lin assured as he walked up to the table.

"Yee~!" Madoka through herself right into the arms of her lover. Yasu snickered.

"You poured extra shots in her drink didn't you?" He inquired. Ayako smiled extra sweetly.

"Whatever are you talking about?" She asked. Yasu smirked.

"Yeah, you can play innocent." He said "but we all know the truth." Ayako shrugged.

"Anyway." She looked up at Bou-San. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm sleepy." Bou-San admitted.

"Same here." Ayako admitted.

"You two not get much sleep last night~?" Yasu's voice was full of suggestion. Madoka laughed out loud. The engaged couple simply ignored him in favour of leaving.

"Well. I think I'm about ready to head out as well." Mai said, getting up. Naru wordlessly took her by the hand and started to lead her out. "See you guys later!" She called. And they were gone.

"Well." Yasu turned to Masako. "Shall I take you home, m'lady?" He asked, bowing to his girlfriend. Masako giggled.

"It would be my absolute pleasure, good sir." She replied. Yasu smiled and stood up, offering his arm, which Masako took with a smile of her own, and they were off.

"Awe~ they're so sweet, Koujo, look at them~!" Madoka cried, still hanging on to Lin.

"Yes. Indeed." He said, adjusting his girlfriend slightly. He pried her arms from around his shoulders and started to lead her home.

"You know what we talked about?" Madoka said.

"Hm?"

"How cute everyone's babies would be. If Masako and Yasu had a baby girl, they could dress her up in little kimonos! If Ayako and Bou-San had a boy, he could be a little monk! And you know if they had a girl she'd be just as fiery as her mama!" She squealed. "It'd be so cute~!"

"What about Noll and Mai?" Lin asked amusedly.

"Ooh~ don't even get me started~!" Madoka squealed again. "Oh! And guess what Mai said!"

"What did Mai say?"

"That if we had a little baby, it'd be a little boy, and he would part his hair just like you! And act like you!"

Lin refused to say that he blushed.

"Well." He said, coughing into his hand. And he would be forever grateful that they had arrived at the apartment just then. Especially as Madoka was beginning to get rather...clingy. More so than before. And PDA? Not really Lin's favourite thing.

"Alright Madoka." He grunted as they got in the door. "Let's get you to bed."

"But Koujo~!"

"Don't make me carry you." Lin threatened.

"Okay fine." Madoka sighed, and disappeared for the night.

* * *

The following morning, Madoka woke to find Lin sleeping next to her, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Madoka smiled. Koujo could be really sweet when he wanted. And she had to admit, he looked pretty good like this. With his tie off, and a few buttons undone to reveal part of his chest, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Not to mention that hair...

She didn't even notice that he'd woken up till he cleared his throat.

"Enjoying the view?" He teased.

"Ugh. You sound like Noll." Madoka said, thumping his nose slightly. Lin chuckled deeply. It was the kind of chuckle that always left Madoka with a bright red face, especially now.

"Something wrong?" Lin asked, his voice still deeper.

"You're doing this on purpose, stop." Madoka said. Lin smirked.

"How could you tell?" He asked, bringing his girl closer.

"You know. Just a feeling." Madoka mused. Lin smirked.

"By the way..." He started. "It seemed you and the girls had...interesting conversation last night."

"What, did we talk about our sex lives?"

"Not exactly, no."

"What then?"

Lin proceeded to tell her all that she relayed to him the night before. Including their imaginary son.

"Just like you, huh?" Madoka inquired amusedly.

"Mmhm...care to test that theory?" Cheeky bastard. Madoka smirked.

"I wouldn't mind one bit."

* * *

Still can't believe that this was my last chapter! :( ANKANSLZ DJOWNDOMS. NOSTALGIA. But oh! Keep your eye out for my next one! Baby Will You Marry Me, is the title ;) it's actually a lot like this, but, proposals. YAS.

Anyway, thank you so much for keeping up with this story! And thank you for your wonderful reviews! Until next time!

-Kaity


End file.
